Scarlet
Scarlet is the female version of Red and one of the two main protagonists of Chick Figures. In the episode "Chick Figures," Red is known as a stupid, drunken party girl named Scarlet. Her appearance, personality, and voice mostly resemble that of Stacy's, as she likes to drink a lot, and acts like how a woman would. She is best friends with Lavender (Female version of Blue), but does tend to mess around with her sometimes. She has a boyfriend named Burgundy (Male version of Stacy) and likes to enjoy partying and drinking beer, but she always seems to mess events up. Appearance Scarlet looks exactly like her male counterpart only with some differences. For instance, she has pigtails on the sides of her head that are much like Stacy's, eyelashes, boobs, and a skirt. Her voice is also different and sounds like Stacy's. She looks like a combination between Red and Stacy.She also wears a red cap exactly like Red's. Scarlet retains her original appearance in Chick Figures, only with a cherry color instead of Red's color. Despite her attitude, Scarlet has a job at Goople, and eventually became CEO. Her voice also changed for the series, and was instead voiced by Lindsey Ames. Personality Scarlet is a sex-obsessed, alcoholic party girl. She is most of the time drunk and she often swears at people even if they're her own friends and she loves to sing about how sexy she is. She loves to have sex with boys especially her boyfriend Burgundy. Despite her personality however, Scarlet does have a job at Goople, and was even promoted to CEO after doing no work at all. Episode Appearances *Chick Figures *Figured Out *Mighty Neckbeard *Nerve Gas *Dreamjob Nightmare *Goople Body Count Although Scarlet's body count isn't nearly as high as her father's, Scarlet can still be dangerous and her stupid antics can lead to the death of others. *1: Some people were possibly killed in the explosion Scarlet causes in Samon's apartment (Chick Figures). *2: Mighty Neckbeard is killed by Scarlet with help from Lavender. They tire him out, causing him to die from cardiac problems (Mighty Neckbeard). *3-10: At least 8 people were possibly killed when Scarlet throws a grenade (Nerve Gas). *11: Whoever was piloting the other fighter jet was killed when Scarlet destroyed it with her own (Goople). It possible that (if) the series goes on, Scarlet may possible have a kill count in similar ranks to her father. Trivia *Scarlet is a shade of Red which is where Scarlet's name comes from. *Although she is the gender opposite of Red, Scarlet seems to bear many similarities to Stacy. She has a similar hairstyle and physical appearance, a similar personality, and the same voice. **This may be a reference to the fact that Red and Stacy are dating. *She seems to be a combination between Red and Stacy and sort of how they speak. *It is rumored that Scarlet is Red's daughter in her adult years. **Many fans speculated this to be false, since Red and Blue both appear in normal form in Mighty Neckbeard. But this was most likely a visual gag, since Zack Keller also confirmed that Scarlet was Red's daughter on his website. *Scarlet's appearance is eerily similar Stacy's, minus the red cap. Gallery Chick Figures 3.png Chick Figures 5.png Chick Figures 7.png Chick Figures 17.png Chick Figures 22.png Chick Figures 29.png Burgundy and Scarlet 1.png Burgundy and Scarlet 2.png Burgundy and Scarlet 3.png Upcoming Dick Figures Episode 2.png Upcoming Dick Figures Episode 1.png Scarlet 5.png Scarlet 6.png Scarlet 7.png Scarlet 1.png Scarlet 2.png Scarlet 3.png Scarlet 4.png Unknown CF Episode.png Unknown CF Episode 2.png Nerve Gas Clip.png Nerve Gas 15.png Scarlet 8.png Scarlet 9.png Scarlet 10.png Scarlet 11.png Scarlet 12.png Scarlet 13.png Scarlet 14.png Scarlet 15.png Figured Out 41.png Snapshot - 25.png Baby scarlet.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Genderbent Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Chick Figures Characters